m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin War
The Goblin War was a minor conflict between the Dwarven Empire and the Goblin Tribes of the Mountains, primarily lead by Bloodthirsty Tyrant that later escalated into the full-blown war between the former faction and the Men of the North. The Dwarven Empire won a pyrrhic victory, occupying nearly all Goblin lands but taking both great material and personal losses in the subsequent guerilla war. The original intent of the Dwarven Empire was to punish what had appeared to be unprovoked destruction of dwarven cattle; territorial conquests were sought only to pressure the Goblins into a quick peace. Bloodthirsty Tyrant (server name: Malevolent Tyrant) chose however to pursue a guerilla war, which succeeded in drawing the attention of the Northmen and simultaneously destroying some of the war storages of the Dwarven Empire, weakening their ability to fight back in the following war. Prelude Shortly after the server had started, Bloodthirsty Tyrant formed the faction the Goblin Tribes of the Swamplands, which later changed its name to the Goblin Tribes of the Mountains. The goal of the faction was to create a warlike band of ravagers, who would actively pursue conflict on fair terms with their neighbours. A war with Vroengarde ensued. Even though Vroengarde chose not to call on their Dwarven allies, it left the Dwarves highly suspicious of the intentions of the Goblins. When mass killings occured inside the dwarven chicken pens, and signs were left blaming the Goblins, the Dwarven Empire decided to act. It would turn out later that Jay, a Vroengardian held the real responsibility for the attack, but the absence of Bloodthirsty Tyrant increased the dwarven suspicions at the time. Apparently, Jay had perpetrated this, and many other acts of thievery and vandalization to stir up conflict on the Server. Dwarven Politics Shortly after the killings, the Council of Lords voted on whether to pursue action or not. The outcome was an unanimous "Aye"; the war was to soon begin. Early Fighting A Dwarf was found scouting before war was actually declared and was cornered and slain, raising tensions further. Later in the day, Mitch went into the Goblin base alone with a Power V bow, purchased from the Brotherhood, among other equipment. Malevolent saw him in his lands and called him out on it. As soon as he was called out, Mitch logged out - in doing so, he was perhaps 50 blocks away from the Goblin faction portal, making him able to easily cut off and ambush Tyrant wherever he was in the base. Leaving briefly to get lava and returning, Tyrant attempted to trap the area where Mitch logged off, considering it punishment for his unethical actions. However, since he was a small distance away when Mitch logged out, Tyrant remembered Mitch's location incorrectly. In the midst of devising his trap, Mitch logged back on behind him, perhaps ten meters away and in a perfect position to attack. Tyrant, caught off guard and with inferior equipment, retreated but was eventually cut down. Unfortunately, due to a glitch in the Power display, the single death of MalevolentTyrant caused Goblin manpower to suddenly drop below 30% from over 80% due to most of its members being inactive. Their lands were now exposed to capture. Eventually, MalevolentTyrant returned to face Mitch after a trip to the Safe Zone, and, as expected, with superior equipment from his hotel room, the battle proved more even. Skirmishing briefly ensued, before Tyrant challenged Mitch to a duel with swords. Mitch agreed, but switched to his powerful bow in a dishonorable move when Malevolent descended to attack. Tyrant immediately retreated, since he was in a poor position to deal with an archer. Skirmishing continued once more, with Malevolent unable to get close enough to strike at Mitch without incurring serious damage, and Mitch unable to successfully hunt down MalevolentTyrant. Eventually the battle was settled when Mitch ascended to the upper levels of the Goblin base. Using the secondary Knockback II enchantment on his sword, Tyrant knocked Mitch off the heights of the Goblin base. He died instantly when he struck the ground, over 60 meters down. Dwarven Expedition After this initial fighting, a Dwarven Expeditionary Force was assembled to strike at the Goblins. Although not very viciously equipped - the average gear consisted of iron armour and diamond swords, along with the rare Power I bow - it soon reached Gobland through the Nether and set up a forward operating base there. The Goblin base was already abandoned as the Goblins realized the futility in defense, and they faced no resistance. The last Dwarven offensive action consisted of the occupation of the Goblin lands, resulting in the Goblin Tribes losing all of their significant territory. Guerilla Actions The Goblins refused to accept peace, however, and Bloodthirsty Tyrant struck back at Dwarven storages, hitting unconcealed chests, along the deep mines of Solgrundir. Most Dwarven casualties were inflicted through surprise attacks on Solgrundir, and even once, when the Dwarves chose to pursue their attacker en masse but failed to maintained a unified force. The significance of the guerilla war on Dwarven supplies is debatable, with mockery being made common on the forums regarding the scarcity of the Goblin loot. At the time of the war, the Dwarven Empire had consumed already a lot of its resources while digging Solgrundir, and thus, when it come to it, already lacked the sufficient war-gear to fight the Northmen later on. On the other hand, it is plausible that the diamonds acquired by the Goblins, coupled with those later mined before the full outbreak of the First Northern-Dwarven War, could have given the Dwarves a better chance to fight back. Regardless, it was not the loss of materials that proved most decisive for the later escalation of the conflict, but rather the "imperialism" that was claimed to be the reason for the war. Northern Intervention Through diplomatic action, the Goblins managed to pull the Men of the North into the war. Due to the manpower situation of the Dwarven Empire, which was reduced significantly by the very same bug that afflicted the Goblins, they were not able to actually declare war and fight the Dwarves within their own territory. The Northern forces mostly mulled about in the Nether for half an hour, exchanging taunts with the Dwarves, before using their portal to go through their base. The trapped Nether Portal caused a single Northern casualty, but the force was mostly intact. Now in the depths of the Dwarven halls, they made a breakthrough effort and successfully made their way to the surface without incident. The Siege Shortly after, two Northmen and a Goblin, the remaining forces in the area, declared siege on Solgrundir. Some skirmishing occured, since the Northmen were unable to actually harm the Dwarves within their lands, and the Dwarves, unsure of their numbers, were unwilling to go on the offensive. Towards the end of the siege, one Northmen logged out, leaving only two siegers. They decided to stay and scout briefly. The Dwarves, gathering strength from members logging in progressively, then decided to strike back. The scouts, realizing the hopelessness of the situation, panicked, split up, and retreated; the Northman was struck down, while the Goblin escaped unscathed. Frustrated at their incapability to attack the Dwarves, the Northmen took to looting Vroengarde, hoping its ally would come to the rescue, and force the Dwarves to initiate the war against them, however, the Dwarven leadership didn't take the bait, forcing the Northmen to wait for the Dwarven manpower to regenerate. Aftermath The Goblin War conclusively proved that an aggressive diplomatic stance was directly harmful to a faction. The Council of Lords quickly took note of the rapid deterioration of the war into a great forum debacle, where it became increasingly difficult to defend their actions. The escalation of the war into the First Northern-Dwarven War further enforced this fact. The Dwarves, eventually, claimed victory as the Goblin faction ceased to exist, but the impact of the War would eventually bring much worse consequences to the Dwarven realm in the longer term. The Goblin base, now named GObland by the Dwarves, was permanently occupied by a Dwarven garrison from here on, marking the only case of direct annexation during this world's history.